Secret love
by lilawsum
Summary: Sora has feelings for Kairi and Kairi has feelings for Sora but will they be able to build up the confidence to tell each other? And what will Riku say? Will he be jealous or ok with it? Turns out Riku likes Kairi too. This is Secret love!


Chapter 1 confessions

Sora sat on his stool thinking about Kairi. When Riku walked into the room, Sora didn't budge. He couldn't help but try to devise a plan to help him confess his attraction towards Kairi. She was beautiful, with her clear blue eyes and glamorous smile. How could he not think of her? "You right there Sora? You look a little dazed there." Riku remarked. "Oh...sorry...daydreaming, that's all." Sora stuttered. Kairi strolled into the room. What Sora didn't know was that Kairi had been thinking about him too. The only problem with them both liking each other was that Riku loved Kairi as well. "Sora...can i speak to you for a moment?" Kairi asked innocently. Sora nodded and followed her into the next room. Riku didn't feel suspicious at all because they always talked in private like that. "Kairi, what did you want me for?" Sora asked. "It's just that...I've been thinking lately about our friendship. I think i love you. Not as a friend but, romantic love." Kairi tried to say it with a straight face but she blushed and she also stuttered quite a bit. "Really?" Sora was astounded at the thought that Kairi actually did love him the way he loved her. "Look it's a bit awkward so I'm just going to..." but Sora cut her off there. He pulled her closer and kissed her with a passion greater than the oceans and all the land put together. Kairi kissed him back and soon, they were grasping each other, not wanting to let go of each other. The kiss could have been the longest kiss in the world because they just kept kissing. Soon they were on Sora's single bed, completely asleep and exhausted from holding their breath that long.

Kairi awoke the next morning, hopped off Sora's bed and scurried off to her bed, only to find Riku sitting on the stool in her room fast asleep. "Riku? Did you want something?" Kairi said while shaking him vigorously. "OH yes. I wanted to tell you that, I love you Kairi." Riku said with a strong and confident voice. "Oh Riku" Kairi blushed and didn't know what to say. Two glorious men in 12 hours? She was lucky. She loved both of them exactly the same amount. She leaned over and kissed Riku on the cheek and said "I love you too Riku but you must rest in your soft and welcoming bed. You look exhausted." Riku got up and smiled. "You don't say." Riku laughed. He waved and left to his room. Kairi sat on her bed. What if Riku found out about Sora? And what if Sora found out about Riku? Why did this all seem to happen so fast? Kairi was feeling dizzy with all the questions building up in her head. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. But in only a couple of minutes, Sora walked into the room. "Kairi?" Sora said. "Yes Sora?" Kairi sat up. "Do you think we should be together? I mean, Riku loves you too and I don't want to hurt his feelings but you and me love each other so...yah." Sora stuttered. "Oh..." Kairi muttered. Sora didn't realise that she liked Riku as well. She didn't want to tell Sora though so she said "I'll think about it." she stood up, hugged him and Sora left the room. Kairi walked into Riku's room. "Riku?" "Yeh? You want me don't you?" He grabbed Kairi and kissed her. "Kairi kissed him back but after a couple of seconds, she pushed him away. "I need to tell you something but you have to promise you won't tell Sora ok?" she was very serious. "Alright what is it?" he smiled. "I love you but I love Sora as well and Sora loves me and you love me and it's all too complicated because I can't decide who I want more." Kairi began to cry. She collapsed into Riku's arms. "You don't have to think hard about it. I won't be mad if you choose Sora." he assured her. "Really?" Kairi whispered. "Really! I promise on our friendship." he said. Kairi smiled and hugged him as tight as she could and got up to go back to her room and devise a plan to get them both to help her choose. Maybe she should give them a test. Not that they'll know or anything. I will be a secret. Or maybe I should be with both of them for a month and kee it a secret from the other so I can see who I liked better during that month...Kairi was thinking a bit too much but that only helped her go to sleep that night.


End file.
